We're here for you
by overlordpringerx
Summary: After receiving some horrible news, Tsuyu receives comfort from her friends. One-shot


It was a Thursday like any other in UA. Classes had just ended and everyone was getting ready to leave for their dorms. But before that, one student, Momo Yaoyorozu, went to the front in order to make an announcement.

"Attention, everyone! I have something to tell you. My mother's birthday is coming up and we plan to have a big party. And I was made to inform you that you're all invited, as my mother desires to get to know you. The party is on Saturday. Any questions?"  
"Yeah, when you say that we are all invited... Does that include me?" her shot classmate, Minoru Mineta asked.  
"Yes, Mineta. You too." "Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, Mineta, I am. My mother knows about your habits, but she still wants to meet you." Yaoyorozu assured him.  
"Sweet." Mineta said.  
"Any other questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Well in that case, that is all. Have a wonderful day."

*later, with the boys*

"Wow, cool. A party at a rich person's house. This is gonna be great!" Kaminari said.  
"How rich? Like, succesful businessman rich or really fucking rich?" Kirishima asked.  
"rich enough to have a huge mansion in which I can get lost." the electric boy answered.  
"You guys think there's gonna be bouncers?" Mineta chimed in.  
"Probably."  
"Damn. That means if Yaoyorozu's mom is hot I have to look away or I'll drool all over the place and get kicked out."  
"You should do that anyway."  
"Now, now, don't get too excited. This is most likely gonna be a fancy party. So we have to be on our best behaviour. That means no openly perverted behaviour, No hyperactive dancing and screaming and most of all, no explosions." Iida said.  
"frickin' buzzkill." Mineta, Kaminari and Kirishima whispered, while Bakugou just looked grumpier than usual.  
"Well, that doesn't mean we can't have fun there. Let's make the most out of it." Midoriya said.

*meanwhile with the girls*

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I can't wait for Saturday! Your house is so big and beautiful, Momo!" An excited Mina exclaimed, twitching in anticipation.  
"Is it really that exciting, Mina?" Ochako questioned.  
"It's not that big a deal, really..." Momo nervously tried to calm down her acidic friend, which was only made harder by her other friend Jirou.  
"Are you kidding? Last time we went there Kaminari got lost on his way to the bathroom."  
"Sounds like you guys had fun when you went to study there, ribbit." Asui said.  
"You better believe it! And Momo is the best host ever! She was such a great teacher, and gave us incredibly tasty snacks! And now we're going to a party there! This will cause me to lose sleep until Saturday!" Mina exclaimed, still shaking.  
"By the way, Momo" Toru joined the conversation "can we see a picture of your family?"  
"Uh, sure, here you go." Momo showed the group a family picture on her phone. At first there was silence until...  
"WOOOOT! Momo! your dad is handsome as all hell!"  
"And I would be worried for your mother. Mineta will wet his pants just by looking at her!"  
"You inherited the genes of gods, girl."  
"Oh, shut up." Momo said, blushing slightly.  
All of a sudden, a phone started ringing "Ribbit. That's my phone. Keep talking, I'll leave the room until I'm done." And with Asui left.

*On Saturday*

The day of the party had arrived. Everyone was getting ready for the party. The girls were wearing fancy dresses, the boys were putting on their smokings and combing their hair... Except Bakugo and Mineta. Mineta just couldn't comb his hair due to his grapes and Bakugou just didn't want to. When everybody was finally ready they gathered in front of Momo's room.  
"Well then. Is everybody ready?" Momo asked, to which there was a collective 'yeah'  
"Y-yeah..." Asui said very quietly. Momo, Iida, Midoriya and Ochako noticed and looked at her in concern, but decided not to dig any deeper. If after the party she was still feeling bad they would confront her about it.  
"In-in that case, let's get going. Come with me everybody."  
"Aye" everybody said.

Soon the group arrived at their destination. Momo's house was a huge beautiful mansion that made neighbouring houses in an already rich neighbourhood look like toolsheds. The garden alone was like a small park. When they finally entered the main building Momo finally welcomed everybody.  
"Welcome to my humble abode, everybody. My mother is going to arrive soon and then the party will start. Until then make yourself comfortable."  
"Gotcha!" Mineta, Mina and Kaminari yelled in unison and proceeded to drink as many exotic non-alcoholic drinks as possible as they could before having to go to the bathroom.

True to Momo's word her mother quickly arrived. She didn't even have to open her mouth to atract everyone's attention Mrs. Yaoyorozu was a tall, extremely beautiful woman. Her figure was even more curvaceous than her daughter's which even her relatively moderate dress couldn't hide and at 6 feet in height she was taller than most boys in the class.  
"Hello, everyone. I'm so pleased to meet all of you. It's so great to see my daughter making so many friends. I hope to get to know you all by the end of the day."

Around an hour and a half later and everyone was having fun. Everyone but a handful of students. Midoriya was talking to Iida when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When they looked they saw Ochako, Momo and Mina with worried looks on their faces.  
"What's the matter? Something bugging you guys?" Midoriya asked.  
"It's about Tsuyu" Ochako explained. "She's been acting weird lately and we don't know why."  
"We wanted to see if she was at least having fun during the party" Momo followed up. "But we can't find her." "So you want us to help you find her?" Midoriya said.  
"So you'll help?" Mina beamed at them.  
"Of course. Tsuyu is a precious friend and want to make sure she's okay too."

Meanwhile outside a bouncer threw what looked like a little kid onto the grass.  
"Due to it being the birthday of Mrs. Yaoyorozu you are allowed to see the splendor of the garden in all its glory. But the way you behaved has called for me to take drastic measures. You are no longer allowed to enter the main building." And with that he closed the door.  
"HEY, FUCK YOU! BAKUGOU BROKE A TABLE AND HE'S STILL ALLOWED TO STAY INSIDE! Ugh. Whatever. Might as well go home and beat my meat." Mineta grumbled. He turned around intending to go back to UA until he spotted one of his classmates a few dozen feet away from him sitting on the grass. 'Tsuyu?' Mineta quietly walked up to her and poked her in the back "yo."  
"Hm? Oh, it's you, Mineta. What are you doing here?" Asui asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing. I got kicked out for commenting with Kaminari how Mrs. Yaoyorozu's boobs are bigger than my head. Damn that bouncer for having a hearing-based quirk. But what about you? Why aren't you having fun with the others?" Mineta responded.  
"Oh it's... It's nothing..." Asui lied, though it didn't trick Mineta.  
"Doesn't look like nothing to me. You've been crying." Mineta pointed to her face. The tear traces over her cheeks hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Tsuyu, taken by surprise by Mineta's perceptiveness, tried to cover her face. Mineta just sat down next to her and squeezed her arm.  
"Listen. I have nothing better to do right now, and there's obviously something bothering you. So just tell me. I don't know if I will be able to help you, but at least I can try that way."  
The frog girl briefly stared at him. She had always been aware of Mineta's good nature despite his pervertedness. But this was the first time he had been this thoughtful. 'Might as well tell him'  
"It's about my sister..."  
"What about her?" Mineta asked.  
"My family was in a car accident... A terrible one... They called me this Thursday to tell me and it turns out my sister was not wearing her seatbelt... And... A-and the doctors say she might need surgery or she may not make it... A... And I... I just..." She was not able to finish before starting to cry again and burrying her face into her hands.  
"I... Tsuyu I..." Mineta tried to come up with a way to make her feel better, but the situation was making him very nervous. He hadn't expected it to be this severe. 'Come on, Mineta think! What would Midoriya do? Ah, right! He would do what All might would do!'  
"Tsuyu. Look at me." Mineta told his froggy friend, lightly shaking her shoulder. She obliged and saw the boy smiling warmly at her. "What?" She sobbed.  
"She's going to be fine, Tsuyu. I promise."  
"How can you be so sure?" Tsuyu asked, her voice slightly shaking.  
"We-well you see... The way I see it, chances are stacked in her favor! If she's your sister her quirk is similar to yours I imagine, right?" Mineta said nervously. Tsuyu noticed that but decided to ignore it for now and simply nodded. "So you see, I read this book when I was a kid and through that book I learned that frogs have great healing abilities! So there's still the possibility of her not needing surgery! Even if she does end up needing surgery... She's going to be handled by proffesionals. They won't let her die. So... There's no need for you to worry too much about this." Tsuyu's face lit up. Mineta had a point. Even if her sister did end up needing life-saving surgery, the hospital her family visited was very trustworthy, and the life insurance had them covered. However this wasn't enough to make her worries completely vanish "Yeah... You're right Mineta, but... I'm worried about the surgery itself. What if something goes wrong during the operation? What if it has some permanent side effects? I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her! She's only six and-" but Mineta cut her off by hugging before she could break down again. "Tsuyu, listen. I can't guarantee anything. All of your fears are completely justified. But the best thing you can do is try to stay somewhat optimistic. And if that is still too hard for you, talk about it with somebody. Anybody. The entire class is more than willing to share your pain. So please, cheer up a little." The short boy whispered to her, his voice quivering. He was clearly very nervous about saying the wrong thing in this situation. Tsuyu was speechless. She had never seen Mineta behave this way. She already knew that despite his usual disgusting bahviour he genuinely cared about his friends, but this was the first time she experienced just how deep his concern for them was. She also felt incredibly touched how hard he tried to make her feel better without trivializing the problem. In the heat of the moment she hugged him back, squeezed hard and buried her face into his shoulder and began crying again, letting all her feelings out. A mix of sadness and frustration, but also happiness at having somebody with her at such tough times. Mineta himself was quite surprised at this turn of events. Dumbfounded he looked down at Tsuyu before patting her head, encouraging her to cry as much as she wanted. After a few minutes she finally stopped crying and let go of her grape friend.  
"Feeling better?" Mineta asked.  
"Yes." Tsuyu said. "Thank you, Mineta. When you're not being a disgusting perv, you are a great friend."  
"Hey!" Mineta responded. "Ugh. Well, if your sass is back you're definitely feeling better."

"TSUYU!" Mineta and Tsuyu turned around to see Mina darting towards them and tackling Tsuyu in a tight bear hug. "What the...! Why are you out here, Mina?!" Tsuyu asked.  
"We were looking for you at the party because you seemed so down these days, and we wanted to know if this would cheer you up enough, since you wouldn't tell us what was wrong when we asked you yesterday!" The purple skinned girl explained.  
"Wait, 'we'?" Mineta looked at where Mina had come from to see if there was anybody else. Sure enough there he saw Midoriya, Ochako, Iida, Momo and Kaminari walking in their direction.  
"How did you guys find us?" Mineta asked.  
"Well, these guys were looking for Tsuyu, and I saw her leave a while before you got kicked out. So I joined them and we found you comforting her." Kaminari explained.  
"Mina wanted to get you away from her at first, but we stopped her when we noticed what you were doing." Momo elaborated, and then turned her attention to Tsuyu. along with Ochako, she joined Mina in trying to talk with Tsuyu.  
"Tsuyu! Why didn't you tell us what was wrong?!" Ochako exclaimed.  
"Well... Everybody was so excited about the party, I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun... I thought I could keep this to myself until later." Tsuyu explained, finally breaking free of Mina's grip.  
"Oh Tsuyu." Momo said. "You should have told us anyway. My mother wouldn't have minded if we delayed the party until this issue was settled. She wants everybody to enjoy themselves."  
"That's right! A party isn't a party if our precious friend is suffering!" Iida added.  
"You... you guys..." Tsuyu felt incredibly moved.  
"Mineta's right, ya know? If you ever need to get something of your chest, just talk to us. We're here for you." Midoriya said.  
"See?" Mineta followed up.  
"Thank you, guys..." Tsuyu whispered.  
"There's still a while before the party ends." Momo pointed out. "You think you have any energy for it? Or do you want someone to go home with you?"  
"I... I think I can manage to have a little fun for now." The frog girl answered.  
"Cool. Well, I'm off. Since that bouncer won't let me go back inside I should go home now." Mineta said.  
"Actually Mineta, if you promise to behave I will tell the bouncer to leave you alone." Momo proposed.  
"You serious? Fine then. Let's go!" Mineta said with enthusiasm.

And with that, they went back inside the mansion to continue celebrating. 


End file.
